


#Johntography

by orplsst



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orplsst/pseuds/orplsst
Summary: 电梯别墅 一个普通首尔爱情故事
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	#Johntography

做练习生是很辛苦的，公司不让他们出去玩，生活只有每天每天在狎鸥亭阴暗不透风的练习室里重复着一样的动作，练习着标准化的笑容。承载着太多期待的未来被想象勾勒得每一个细节都清晰可见，舞台喷出来的银色的火花颗粒仿佛就在眼前，却又因为一次次失望渐渐模糊暗淡到消失在记忆里。

尽管如此，阿ten人生最好的事情都是在首尔发生的。

阿ten还记得他到SM第一天，彼时他韩语不太好又听说SM没有泰国练习生，很害怕被孤立被前辈欺负。他推开练习室门的时候甚至手都是抖的，还没看清楚房间里有什么人，腰就已经先弯下去鞠躬问好了。他站直之后才发现其实练习室里只有一个人，他面前这个很高的男生也弯腰用韩语打过招呼之后换成地道的美式英语问他， ”You are Young-heum from Thailand, right?”   
“Eh… yes.” 阿ten手心出汗，但又悄悄呼出一口气，幸好这个人跟他说话了，也没让他双手举过头顶下跪。

Johnny是在芝加哥出生的韩裔，做练习生已经很多年了，跟前辈们很熟，对比他小的弟弟们也很好。或许因为他自己是外国人，他对外国练习生甚至要格外热心一点，经常叮嘱他们有困难要ask for help.

于是去便利店都需要帮忙结账的阿ten就顺理成章地黏上了徐英浩。他跟着徐英浩去所有他喜欢的餐厅和唱片店，听徐英浩讲他喜欢的音乐他的相机他芝加哥的生活，然后一一记住。有一阵子徐英浩热衷带他去不同的泰式餐厅，盯着他吞下一口pad thai再认真地问他一到十打几分。有的时候练习生周末可以出去放风，徐英浩会拒绝李马克去酒吧听live的邀请带阿ten去杨花大桥散步。阿ten趴在栏杆上看着汉江闷闷地说，Johnny哥我有点想家，我想我的狗。徐英浩就摸摸他的头说，下次放假带我去曼谷玩吧。但是你喜欢狗的话，我可以去跟世勋哥借vivi。

阿ten不太记得他们是怎么滚到床上的。有一次他们在宿舍里偷偷喝啤酒看电影，字幕开始滚了之后房间突然暗了下来。他转头看旁边的徐英浩的时候才发现好像贴的太近了，他盯着徐英浩的鼻梁，目光向下一直看到厚实的嘴唇。在想出来该说什么之前，他和徐英浩就已经仿佛顺理成章地吻到了一起，吻着吻着徐英浩的手滑下去揉捏起了阿ten的臀瓣。不过他们第一次是互相抚摸出来的。徐英浩是懂礼貌有道德的美国男人，再三征得同意之后才肯帮阿ten扩张。

他们在宿舍狭窄的小床上做爱，阿ten摸着徐英浩柔软的发尾看着天花板发呆，两条腿缠在徐英浩腰上被他有节奏地顶弄着。徐英浩喜欢从他的耳后来来回回舔到锁骨，或者是脸埋在他胸前咬下一个牙印。发现他走神之后徐英浩好像有点不满但什么也没说，翻了个身把他抱在胸前换成脐橙的姿势顶得更深。听见阿ten带着气音的呻吟之后徐英浩微微扬起了嘴角，捏着他的下巴和他交换了又一个深吻。

“我们Johnny哥是行动派呢。” 阿ten气喘吁吁地说。

床上运动结束之后徐英浩摆弄起了书桌上的胶片机，一转身看见阿ten穿好了衣服趴在床上，于是对了焦摁下了快门键。阿ten走之前徐英浩拉住他，让他站在门边又给他拍了一张。

几个月后阿ten坐在练习室百无聊赖地刷推特，刷出来官博的新推是他的照片带了#JOHNTOGRAPHY的tag。点开大图之后他突然想起来是什么时候拍的照片，嘴角难以抑制地上扬。黄旭熙坐在他旁边大口吃披萨，一抬眼看到了他泛红的脸颊和灿烂的笑容，立刻探头看他手机屏幕。  
“哥你在看森莫…笑的这么…那个…害羞啊？”   
阿ten立刻往后一躲站起来，瞪了一眼黄旭熙。  
“不要你管啊。”  
黄旭熙觉得应该是他的错觉，但又觉得哥哥瞪他那一眼好像真的有点娇羞。


End file.
